


Ghost of Earth

by RockyPond



Category: Code Black (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Influenced by The 100, M/M, Please read notes, backstory needs to be explained, fake language, like really gay, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: 100 years ago a nuclear war destroyed the Earth. Luckily some humans made it onto a spaceship called The Icarus and thrived. Now they have decided to return to Earth.Amongst these humans is a young man named Angus Leighton. Somehow he finds himself helping lead the humans and is asked to help negotiate with the group of humans who somehow survived the war on Earth, they are called Emori. They are an aggressive people, yet Angus is fascinated by them, in particular their commander Mario.(An AU based on the tv show The 100, although it only sticks to the basic history, with different names and follows a loose version of episodes 6-9 of season 2 before going in a different direction.





	1. Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This story is influenced by The 100. The background information is the same (but with different names for things. 100 years ago a nuclear war broke out and some humans escaped to space on a spaceship called The Icarus. These humans stayed up there until they decided that it was safe to come down. When they finally come down they meet the local people who are aggressive people called The Emori. The storyline will be different but with some key points, the humans try to strike a deal with the Emori (grounders), but it is a little difficult because Gina (Finn) killed some of their own. I will vaguely follow episodes 6-9 of season 2 of The 100 but with a lot of details changed and then I will change the storyline.  
> This story will use a made up language so for now everything said in that language can be found with an English definition in the notes. I might change the way I do English translation if I feel it doesn’t work this way.

It had been less than a month since we had landed on the ground and we have already lost many to the Emori. They are vicious and we are soon realising we need to strike an alliance or we’ll die. We know very little about the Emori, only that  
I, Malaya and Neal have been entrusted with talking with the commander of the Emori to negotiate a deal. We know it will be hard, especially since Gina recently slaughtered a village. We were all nervous of her, she had killed so many unarmed Grounders. We were hoping to make peace.  
We arrive at the gates of the Grounder village and I look around scared. Some guards grab us and take us to a room. It’s dark inside and I shiver when they throw me to the floor, it is freezing. We all manage to sit up and stare at the man who threw us in. Our feet were put in chains so we could not run  
“Why are you here?” The man’s rough voice says.  
“We seek peace, to form an alliance.” Neal says, looking up with hope.  
“You say you seek peace but your actions speak otherwise. To prove yourselves one of you must die. You may pick who.” The man then threw in a knife.  
“What? No way.”  
“If one of you is not dead before sunrise tomorrow we will kill you all and the alliance will be off.” With that the man closed the door, but not before motioning for a young man to enter. He wore ragged clothing and was clutching a water jug made of clay. The man sat down and I kept an eye on him, weary of his presence.  
“They want us to turn on each other.” Malaya says shocked and slightly disgusted.  
“They want justice.” The man speaks up.  
“We were not the ones who slaughtered that village. We tried to stop her.”  
“Doesn’t matter. It was one of your people who killed unarmed Emori, even elders and children. Blood must have blood.”  
We all sat in silence. Suddenly I stand up and grab the knife.  
“Fine, I will die.” I say.  
“No way, Angus. We’ll figure something else out. I promise you.” Malay said getting up as well.  
“We have no choice, if I don’t do this we all die and the alliance we so desperately need will fail before it even starts. I have to do this.” With that I draw the knife across my arm but Malaya knocks it out of my hand before it can do any real damage.  
“Dammit Angus,” She says, putting pressure on the wound. “Quickly, you, grab me some cloth.” Malaya orders the young man. I can tell she feels bad about it but knows she has to.  
The man walks over with the cloth and hands it to Malaya. She quickly wraps it around my wrist arm and then, as quick as lightning, she has the knife in her hand and is holding it against the distracted young Emori’s neck.  
As soon as she has a hold of the boy, the door swings open and armed Emori rush into the room.  
“ _Deua jusre deaus heafi. Deau yer freyer._ ”* The young man says and suddenly he slams his head back into Malaya and within seconds has her pinned to the ground.  
He gets off Malaya and turns to face the Emori.  
“ _Dei peof keuir kae dei geru keui._ ”** The man says and the Emori bow to him.  
“You’re the commander.” Neal guesses.  
“It is clear your intentions are true and your wish for peace is honourable. _Veruf fegeru._ ”*** The Emori soldiers open the chains around our feet. “We shall talk of the alliance, after the person who killed my people is killed. Blood must have blood, and until that happens this alliance will not stand.”  
“You can not expect us to kill our own person.”  
“If you wish for peace we require justice. Bring the killer to us by sunset two days from now for their trial. I have to inform you that there is no way the killer will survive our punishment but if you cooperate I will argue for a merciful death. If you do not bring them to us we will attack your camp and kill everyone who gets in our way to the killer.”  
Neal looks like he’s going to argue but seeing the man’s look decides against it.  
“If we are negotiating with you we need to know your name. Our names are Neal, Malaya and Angus.”  
The Emori commander looks conflicted but eventually says “My name is Mario.” He turns to the Emori soldiers “ _Derter fegeru gest gegeru gonat. Gaa gjer retura fehja._ ”****  
The soldiers come around us and once all three of us are restrained slightly, walk us out of the room and all the way to our camp, stopping a mere twenty metres away.  
Malaya, Neal and I look at each other, all thinking the same thing ‘Do we give up Gina?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> * - She made her choice. She is mine.  
> ** - I have heard all I needed to hear.  
> *** - Free them  
> **** - Take them to their camp. Stop 20 metres away.


	2. Gina's Trial

I stared at the leader of the Emori. After much discussion we had had decided that we had to give up Gina, but no one was happy about it. Gina herself was the one who convinced everyone, she was decanted with what she did and did not want to cause more death.  
“Thank you for your cooperation.” Mario said. He had face paint on, which surrounded his eyes and spread down his face in long black lines.  
“You promised a short, painless death.” Neal said, emotional about giving up Gina like this.  
“I said I will try. Crimes like the one she committed are matters of the council.” I was shocked that the Emori even have councils, it didn’t seem like their style. “You three will be allowed to attend the council meeting as well as her.”  
“My name is Gina.” Gina said, wanting at least an acknowledgement by the person who was going to sentence her death.  
Mario looked angry for a second before he calmed down. “In the council you will be referred to as the killer. It is tradition to not give killers the satisfaction of hearing their name uttered.”  
He then turned to the other Emori soldiers. “ _Derter fegeru gest fed regary duas._ "*  
He nodded at us and said “Follow them.”  
We did and soon we were in a large room. It was cold, like all the rooms in the Emori camp. Dozens of Emori people stood in the room and glared as we entered.  
Mario walked up to the front of the room and say in the large seat. He looked almost regal up there.   
“ _Feh regary dawla deruselum sergher._ "** Whatever Mario had just said no one wanted to argue, although they didn’t look happy.  
“Today we discuss the punishment for the killer of a Emori village. The village leader was killed in the attack so cannot make a suggestion but his brother is here. Wellborn what do you suggest for the punishment.”  
“Death by a thousand cuts. Make her suffer how my brother did, how his people did.” A male Emori said.  
“That is too merciful. My beloved died in her attack, I say leave her in the valley for the rain.” A young woman argued, moving forward slightly.  
I don’t get what is so bad about rain but the way Mario’s face pales under the paint it is obviously rather painful.  
“That is a punishment reserved for those who commit treason, Noa. She did not commit treason.”  
“She killed an entire village, that is just as bad as treason.” Noa argued.  
“Death by a thousand cuts is a longer death.” Wellborn argues to the woman. “It is worse.”  
“The valley is more painful, she will suffer more in those minutes than she will in hours from death by a thousand cuts.”  
Soon Emori everywhere were arguing and had all slipped back into their native language.  
Suddenly I watched Mario stand up, a deadly look on his face. “Kaa!”***   
Everyone became silent immediately and I watched in awe as everyone turned to face Mario and looked at him for guidance.  
“The Solori cooperated with us, in exchange for a merciful death for their person. We must obey their wishes.”  
“You wish for us to be weak.” A man shouted out.  
“I wish for us to be merciful. We need this alliance so no more villages are slaughtered. I suggest death by hanging.”  
A large uproar spread through the crowd and I watched silently as one of Mario’s guards whispered in his ear.  
“If we simply hang the killer, the relatives of the villagers who died can decide what happens to the body.” Mario’s voice carries and I am in shock of what he just said.  
“You can’t be serious, she deserves to be buried with her people.” Neal says outraged.  
“You wish for this alliance to work, these are the rules. My people want revenge and this is the most merciful we can be.”  
“It’s okay Neal,” Gina says and I am reminded of the fact they used to date. “I give permission for them to do what they feel will make them feel like they got sufficient revenge.”  
“It is decided. The killer will face death by hanging and then the relatives of the villagers can decide what happens to her body post death.”  
Most of the Emori seem okay with this except one man who steps forward out of nowhere and brandishes a knife which is glowing blue.   
He slashes the knife across Gina’s throat and I watch in horror as she begins to scream and convulse. The wound is steaming and blood flows out of her mouth. I realise suddenly that she is turning red and the reason the wound is steaming is because she's burning.  
“ _Kaozo deat_ "**** Mario shouts and soldiers have the man in their custody within seconds. Mario stares at Gina’s convulsing body before nodding at a dark skinned soldier who stabs the knife through Gina’s head, ending her suffering but also her life.  
“You disobeyed a direct order and killed my prisoner before her time. That is considered treason. Take him to the valley and leave him there.”  
A cry erupts from the crowd of “Gordon!” before Emori go to comfort the grieving woman.  
The Emori filed out of the council room and Mario turned to face us.  
“I apologise for your friend’s death. It must be done, I just wish I had gotten her the merciful death you requested.”  
“You tried. I hope this means the alliance will form.” Neal says, voice thick with emotion.  
“It does. We will discuss it tomorrow but for now my soldiers will take you to your rooms. Goodnight.” Without the Emori commander left the room and some soldiers showed us around the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Take them to the council room  
> ** - The council will speak English  
> *** - Enough/Quiet  
> **** - Seize him


End file.
